Justin (Total Drama)
Justin was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He was also a cast member on Total Drama Action, where he was the main antagonist for the first half of the season before Courtney's debut, and was a member of the Killer Grips. He did not compete on Total Drama World Tour, but appeared in the peanut gallery on the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He likes to surf the waves. Personality Justin is a supermodel of incredible beauty. He is so handsome that he can make everyone around, whether they are female, male, or animal, stop dead in his or her tracks at the mere sight of him. The second he is introduced as a contestant, Chris admits to everyone that the only reason Justin was selected to be on Total Drama was because of his looks, a fact which he is perfectly fine with. Justin is extremely vain and often can be found looking at himself in his mirror. He is manipulative, occasionally using his looks to get something he wants or to get out of something he doesn't want to do. He is also a bit lazy and consistently finds excuses to get out of doing challenges, believing them to be bad for his looks. Deep down, however, it appears Justin is insecure and not as confident as he often acts. Because of his vanity, he often overreacts to even the smallest injury to his face, instantly believing himself to be hideous. Justin is also perfectly aware of how much he relies on his looks and isn't anything without them, knowing he lacks both the intelligence and the talent to make it in the world. Despite his faults, Justin isn't necessarily always mean-spirited and tends to be friendly and social towards most of the other contestants. Trivia Comparisons *Justin, Izzy, Tyler, DJ, Cody, Scott, Cameron, and Devin are the only contestants to be eliminated in an episode where they get severely injured in. *Justin is the contestant with the most suitors on the show. He is also one of the seven boys to have more than one girl attracted to him. The others are Trent, Alejandro, Duncan, Harold, Mike, and Dave. **He might have had a relationship with Izzy before the show, or after both of them were eliminated in Total Drama Island. **Lindsay and Beth both shared a crush on him during the second season. **Owen has been shown to be attracted to him on some occasions. He is the only male contestant to do so. **Katie and Sadie were madly in love with him at the start of the series, all the way to Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. **Leshawna has shown much love to him as seen in Alien Resurr-eggtion, where she calls him a hunk and Dial M for Merger, where she tells him that he had a beautiful smile and even calling him "hot stuff." **He had a large infatuation with Courtney in The Princess Pride (even going as far as trying to kiss her and fighting over her), but it was all a setup by Courtney. **He briefly dated an unknown girl while he was in The Drama Brothers, but later broke up with her via text messaging. *Justin was the second person (Cody being the first) that used the confessional to foreshadow an event. Justin foreshadowed him falling in the tar in One Million Bucks, B.C.. *Justin, along with Sky, Izzy, Beth, Sam, and Trent are the contestants to have been confirmed to date someone not on the show. *Justin, Chef, Lightning, Cameron, B, Leonard and Ryan are the only males to have prominent lips. *Justin, along with Trent and Geoff, are the only males to compete in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, but not in Total Drama World Tour. *Justin, Alejandro, Duncan, Izzy, Lindsay, Owen, Brick, Mike (as his alternate personalities), Max, Sugar, Mickey, Jay, Josee and Jacques are the only contestants that have theme music dedicated to them. In Justin's case, his music is played whenever he takes off his shirt and uses his "powers". **His theme is used again in Sky Fall as the music played by the robot crocodiles. *Justin is one of the four contestants that did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour that sang in the season. The others are Eva, Geoff, and Trent. *Justin is one of the ten characters to have visible abs; the others being Chris, Chef, DJ, Alejandro, Geoff, Lightning, Mike, Brody and Don. He also mentions in Full Metal Drama that he has a "twelve pack." *Justin and DJ are the only two characters to have visited their country/state of origin in Total Drama World Tour. **Justin, although not a contestant, was present at Hawaii in the finale. **DJ visited Jamaica. Competition *He is the first male antagonist of the series. **He is also the only antagonist whose relationship with everyone else is not entirely a conflict. ***This is because only a few contestants know of his true nature, while others are too busy being attracted to him to notice. **Additionally, every female contestants from the original cast fall for him at least once before three of them realize his antagonistic side. **He is the only main antagonist of the first two generations in the series to not return for Total Drama All-Stars. Miscellaneous *Justin is one of the characters to have their ethnicity confirmed; he is Hawaiian. **This makes him the only confirmed American contestant in the series. *Justin is the highest ranking male from Total Drama Action that did not compete on Total Drama World Tour. **He is the lowest ranking male from Total Drama Island to compete in Total Drama Action. *Coincidentally, while Justin only speaks in two episodes of Total Drama Island, he doesn't speak in two episodes in Total Drama Action. *Justin is indirectly responsible for Katie, Sadie, Noah, Eva, Cody, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Courtney not qualifying for Total Drama Action, and even for the case being destroyed, causing the new season: **He left Katie and Sadie in a cave, and flew the plane that crashed into the diving board they were standing on, knocking them into the green jelly pool. **He stole the case from Noah, Eva, and Izzy, causing the two former to throw fish water from the top of the communal washrooms, and could not get down in time to qualify. **Cody and Tyler were on top of the diving board when Justin's plane crashed into it, sending them into the pool of green jelly. **The parachute he used to jump from the plane covered Ezekiel, blocking his way to the dock. **Courtney was also on top of the diving board, and fell into the green jelly pool (though she eventually joined Total Drama Action through a lawsuit). *Justin is the only character with colored eyes and pupils. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Polynesian Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Antagonists Category:Brown hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Lovers Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Killer Grips